


12.02 - Balance

by dontbefancy



Series: Christmas Traditions - Klaine Advent 2014 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefancy/pseuds/dontbefancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Completely ridiculous promotion here, but!! Don't forget to hop on over to Interlude Press (or amazon or barnes and noble, or your independent book retailer) to pick up my book, Chef's Table, penned by Lynn Charles.</p><p>Hot food, hot boys, sweet simmering love. Oh yeah.</p></blockquote>





	12.02 - Balance

Kurt lifted the spoon up to Blaine's mouth and cupped his hand underneath to catch any drips. "What do you think?"

Blaine sipped at the béarnaise and hummed. "I think it needs a kiss chaser." So, he took care of that even though Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to talk in the middle of the kiss.

"But is it—" Kissing won. Of course.

It was mid-December. The "mid" portion of mid-December where everything is in mid-process. Shopping, decorating, planning who/what/where/when and occasionally why—like why Kurt insisted on continuing to make the same army-sized batches of caramels every year even though most of their friends and family had since begun avoiding refined sugars. "It's the holidays. Who diets on the holidays?"

"People with health conditions."

"Then they can eat fewer. Pass the cream, would you?"

And the biggest "mid" portion of their December included this. Making Christmas dinner ahead of time as a trial run. Everyone looked forward to a new holiday delight at the Anderson-Hummel's, but Kurt didn't like the stress of trying something new while others were waiting.

So, tonight was the night where they would sample and test the balance of flavors. Kurt was great at knowing what ingredients worked well together. Blaine was great at getting them all to synchronize into a full-bodied flavor.

And after the béarnaise-flavored kiss, it seemed to be going quite well. Until Blaine licked his lips again and frowned.

"What? Did I over salt it?"

"No. Just… " Blaine grabbed another spoon and dipped it into the wine reduction. "That's—that's _really_ good. Add more of that."

"But the recipe said… "

Blaine's look said, "Have I ever led you astray before?" and Kurt's look said, "I shouldn't bring up that time you suggested doing a little Nightbird role playing two hours before everyone arrived for dinner three years ago."

Kurt added more wine reduction. He never had figured out whether he came so hard because of the Nightbird cape or because they almost got caught.

They dipped their spoons into the sauce and sipped together, meeting over the pot in a soft kiss.

The perfect balance. As always.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely ridiculous promotion here, but!! Don't forget to hop on over to Interlude Press (or amazon or barnes and noble, or your independent book retailer) to pick up my book, Chef's Table, penned by Lynn Charles.
> 
> Hot food, hot boys, sweet simmering love. Oh yeah.


End file.
